Amelia Jones
by Freckles Forever
Summary: Now that the earth is back to normal, Amelia and her family are spending a vacation in New York. But America remembers the past and is acting strange. She also hopes in seeing her mother again.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Earhart Jones was putting on her helmet with a smile. She was going to fly over the Atlantic ocean to Africa. This was the day and she wouldn't be gone long. Just a week at most.

Still, there was one thing she was going to miss while she was away from the country: her family. Her husband, Alfred Jones, the most.

Just as she was beginning to hoist herself up aboard her airplane, Alfred walked up to wish her good luck. And he wasn't alone. Their two children Abraham and Amelia were with him.

Abraham was only three and he was holding his father's pants and sucking his thumb. Amelia was a year old and cradled in Alfred's arms.

Alfred kissed his wife goodbye and Earhart kissed her two children on the foreheads. Then she climbed aboard her airplane and waved goodbye to her family. Her smile was confident and Alfred knew that she would return.

It was midnight that same day when Alfred was woken up by the phone. He lifted his head from the pillow and yawned as he reached for the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, still trying to wake up. But what he heard from the other line was news he didn't want to hear. He shot up in bed.

"I'm on my way!" he said before hanging up. He was starting to panic as he rushed around the room getting dressed. Just as he was beginning to walk out the house, his mind shifted to the children. He couldn't just leave them here by themselves, could he? Yet, he didn't want to wake them. He wouldn't be gone long, he just had to check up on his wife.

When Alfred arrived at the airport, he was given the same news he didn't want to hear.

"I'm not sure what happened, but we've lost sight of Amelia Earhart. Her signal had disappeared," a man told him. Alfred walked up to the computer and sure enough the signal from Amelia's plane was gone. He reached for the radio.

"Amelia, this is Alfred. Do you copy?" he waited a moment for a replay, but no answer came. But Alfred tried again.

"Amelia, it's Alfred. What are your coordinates? Amelia! Please respond!" still no answer would come. Alfred could only stand there, frozen. He stared at the computer screen, hoping he would catch a glimpse of her plane. But nothing appeared.

The radio microphone slipped out of his hands and feel to the floor. His wife...she was gone. But many questions lingered in his mind. Where was she? Did she get lost? Did she crash?

"How long have you been trying?" he asked the man.

"Almost an hour," he told him. Alfred sighed and turned to leave, but the man put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, maybe we should give her more time?" he suggested. Alfred shook his head.

"No, she's gone. Don't waste your time, it's useless."

Alfred sat on the bed, his hands gripping his hair and he was crying.

"Why?" he asked himself, "Why did you let her go? Why didn't you stop her?" But he already knew the answer: because she wanted to go.

"Daddy?" came a voice from the door that creaked open. Alfred didn't look up at his son that walked in. Abraham walked up to him, he was rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy? Why are you crying?" he asked as he noticed America's depressed face. Alfred didn't answer him, but pulled him into a hug. It was all up to him now, he would have to be both father and mother to his children.

"Listen to me, Abraham. I need you to be a good boy and help me take care of your sister. Mommy...she's going to be gone a while, but I promise that I'll find her and bring her back," he said, looking his son in the eye. Abraham was confused though.

"But where is Mommy?"

Alfred didn't know how to tell him.

"Just be a good boy for her. I'm sure she'll be back soon." Yet, he wasn't sure if she would be back, he just didn't want Abraham to worry.

"Okay," Abraham said with a nod, "I'll be good."

"I know you will," Alfred smiled and rubbed his head. He didn't care how long it was going to take, he was going to find Amelia Earhart again!

{So, I'm updating this chapter and hopefully, it will come out better. I have some exciting news: I have published my Hetalia: Next Countries in a contest on Inkitt! Wish me luck, please! Oh, and one last thing! The Children have a facebook page! Please take a look! Hetalia-The-Children-1507845166179761/}


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia sang to her music on her MP3 player. 'Sticks And Stones' by AJ and Aly made her get up and dance. Whenever she listened to music, nothing made her stop. Unless her little adopted 4 year-old brother, Andy, began making a bunch of noise in the kitchen. She sighed and took out her earphones and looked to see what her little brother was up to.

She found him sitting on the floor and beating on the pots and pans with a serving metal spoon. The metal spoon made the room echo and defining, along with his excited squeals.

"Bobo!" she cried as she covered her ears, "Stop that, it's hurting my ears! And isn't Abraham suppose to watch you?"

Andy smiled and shrugged. The Jones family called Andy 'Bobo' often because he loved messing up everything. He began to hitting the pots and pans with the spoon again, but Amelia took the spoon from him.

"No, Andy! If you want to play drums, you'll have to be more quiet." Andy began to whine a bit and Amelia picked him up. "Come on, let's go see what big brother is doing."

Amelia walked out of the kitchen and past the family room before turning to the left and down the hall to her older brother's room. His music was very load and Amelia wasn't sure is he would hear her. But she knocked anyway, except loader so her brother would hear. The music didn't die down, but the door opened a moment later.

"What do you want?"

"You're suppose to be watching Bobo," she said, nodding to their little brother in her arms. "Luckily, he wasn't doing anything dangerous."

"I thought you were going to watch him?"

"No, aren't you the one in charge here?"

"Yeah, but...Bobo doesn't like me much."

"Dad put you in charge around here while he's gone, Abraham. You know that! Shouldn't you be a bit more responsible?" Amelia sighed and mumbled, "Although I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Put him in front of the TV and put on Frozen, he likes that."

"Why do I always have to watch him?" Amelia complained. "Besides, I'm sick of Frozen." But she knew her brother was just going to make more excuses and left his room.

She sat her brother down on the couch and turned on the TV. She the turned on the DVD player and then looked at her brother.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"Snowman!" Andy squealed with delight.

"But don't you want to watch Honey Bear?" She asked as she showed him 'Winnie the Pooh'. "Or maybe Princess with the magical hair?" She held up 'Tangled".

"No! Snowman!" Andy said again. Amelia smiled and picked up 'Cars'.

"I know you can't resist this movie!"

"Yay! Cars. Watch that!" Andy squealed and Amelia thought to herself, "Got'cha!" She put in the DVD and pressed the play button. As the movie played and Andy sat on the couch cuddling the sofa pillows, Amelia went to the kitchen and put up the pots and pans that Andy took out back in the covert.

Then came an excited bark and in rushed Hero from the doggie door. The Golden Retriever ran up to Amelia and pushed her down and began to wag his tail in excitement.

"Hey!" Amelia said as she began to laugh when the dog began lick her face. "Where have you been, mister?" She took out a doggie treat from her pocket and tossed it away from her. Hero made a mad dash to the snack and scarfed it down almost instantly. This gave Amelia enough time to stand up before getting 'attacked' again. Hero looked really excited and shaking his behind in the air, inviting her to play. Amelia grabbed Hero's ball and tossed it across the room, with the dog quickly giving chase. Amelia joined Andy on the couch and watched the movie with him. She didn't care for the movie, but she needed to keep an eye on her little brother.

Hero then ran into the family room and jumped on Amelia, the ball still in his drooling mouth. Amelia and Andy laughed and Amelia let Andy throw the ball this time. Again, Hero chased after it and came back, waging his blond tail. He settled down after a few minutes and climbed onto the couch, laying his head on Amelia's lap. Amelia and Andy stroked his soft, fluffy fur and Andy gave him a hug.

Amelia smiled and began to think of her seven friends she met recently. She wondered how they were, since they have not seen or spoken to each other since Yao's. Already she missed them and wanted to spend time with them. She knew that everyone was probably having their own problems to deal with, especially Ivan during this time. His family was going through a lot and she knew it was hard on her Russian friend. She had visited his country recently when her father was on business there. Even though Russia had told America that the war was between him and his sister, America still wanted to help both of them. But this could only lead to bad news and then America would be in huge trouble with other nations, and Amelia hoped it wouldn't come to that. Then she looked at the time and realized that her father was late coming home.

"That's weird, Dad should be home by now," she said to herself. She looked down at Andy and noticed that he was asleep and so was Hero.

"Great, now I can't get up because they're both asleep," she sighed at the sleeping dog's head over her lap. She then took out her phone and text her brother about their father being late.

"I think I know where he could be," Abraham replied quietly as he entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

America stood in the middle of the airport's runway, looking up and scanning the sky. Amelia, Abraham, and Andy noticed him and walked up. America turned his head away from the sky to see his family. He smiled.

"Wondering where I was, huh? Same place every day."

"Dad, you know Mom's not coming back, right?" Abraham said, crossing his arms. Amelia glared at him.

"Abraham!"

"Well, it's true."

"Yeah, I know, but," America looked back up at the sky, "I guess I come here everyday because I'm hoping to catch a glance of her. Still holding on to hope."

Amelia didn't know what to say. She was only an infant when her mother, Amelia Earhart, left for Africa. But no one knows if she did land somewhere in Africa, because she mysteriously disappeared. No one's heard from here since. Of course, it was at least one hundred years ago, so she was probably dead. Still, she was her father's heroine and that's why he's never given up on looking for her. All they had to remember her by was the jacket America wore.

"Well, it's late anyway," America said with a sigh, "Come on, let's go home." He picked up Andy and put an arm around Amelia and Abraham's shoulders.

As they approached the family car, Abraham took Andy and gave him a piggy-back ride for the rest of the way.

"Dad? Do you think Mom made it to Africa?" Amelia asked him.

"I'm sure she did," America nodded, then he smiled sadly, "She just forgot to call." Amelia hug him. She didn't want to cry.

"I wish I knew her."

"You did once, you've just forgotten," America smiled as he gave her a squeeze. As they piled into the car, America sighed heavily and turned the ignition.

"So...who wants pizza?!" he blurted out. Abraham and Andy cheered with glee, but Amelia didn't appear to be listening. She was staring out the widow, knowing that her father was only trying to 'lighten the mood'. She too was watching the skies and hoping to see her mother. But it was a lonely, still, twilight kind of sky.

Amelia stared up at the ceiling from her pillow that night, thinking. If only they could she Amelia Airhart again. She heard the door creak opened and Hero's golden nose stuck through. He whimpered and gave her a doggie-smile. Amelia couldn't resit his face and chuckled.

"Hey, boy. Come here," she said, sitting up. Hero walked his tail as he run up and climbed into her bed. He rested his head on her chest and continued waging his furry tail. She scratched the back of his head.

"Couldn't stay with Andy, huh? He's going to be upset if you're not beside him in the morning. Wanted to stay with your second favorite pal, huh?" She gave him a hug.

"I know you love me, boy. I love you too. But you know it's Andy's turn to have you tonight." Hero licked her face, which Amelia forced herself not to giggle. He was a true friend. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Screams and sirens rang in the sky as the American citizens ran to the nearest refuge. Bombs were falling from the Axis planes as the load engines soared above the sky. The ground shook when bombs struck the ground and frightened citizens held close to their loved ones, hiding in darkness.

Amelia and Abraham cuddled close to America and they cried in fear. America was trying to soothe their cries.

"It's alright," America had forced a smile. "We're safe down here, they won't find us." Of course, America wasn't so sure and he was afraid himself. But he had to be brave for his children.

America didn't want to, but he had to fight Germany and Japan eventually. He felt as if his duties tore him in two ways: One was to go out and hold of the Axis troops, but the other was to be the protector and stay with his children. He couldn't abandon them, but he couldn't abandon his citizens either.

"Come on," America said as he picked up four year-old Amelia, with 6 year-old Abraham following close behind. America lead them to the closet and nudged his children inside. Again, he smiled as he tried to give his children encouragement to be brave.

"Daddy has to leave right now, but I'll be back."

"No, Daddy!" Amelia cried as she gave him a hug around his neck. "Don't go! I want you to stay here with us!"

"You can't just leave us here alone!" Abraham whined a bit.

"Hey, now, listen to me." America said putting Amelia down. "I'll be alright. And so will you little dudes. Come on, you're my little heroes, right? Heroes aren't afraid of anything! But you have to stay in the closet until I come back, okay?"

"But why?!" the children shivered.

"Because you'll both be safe here until I return. I promise, I'll be back soon."

The children sniffled and hugged their father.

"Now, Amelia. Listen to Abraham, don't leave this closet without him. And Abraham, look after your sister. Stay together," America said, his face a little serious. Abraham wiped away the tears in his eyes, trying to look as brave as he could.

"Okay, Daddy. I promise," he nodded.

"Be good," America said as he stood up and closed the closet door and locked it. They heard his footsteps fade, being replaced by the shriek of falling bombs and the rumble of the ground.

Amelia held onto her brother tightly, with tears falling from her face. Abraham didn't want to cry. He had to be brave like their father.

The sounds didn't stop for a long while. There would be a brief silence, which was soon followed by tanks and guns firing and echoing in the air. There were times when the children would want to go to sleep, but the sounds scared them enough to keep them awake.

The children weren't sure how long America had been gone and they were starting to get hungry.

"Abraham, I'm hungry. Can't we go out and grab some fruit from the kitchen?"

"No, Daddy said we have to stay here in the closet. He'll be back soon, he promised!" Abraham told her.

Then the front door blew open and they heard voices, but they didn't sound like Americans. The strangers walked in and started breaking and destroying the furniture. They had to be searching the house for survivors to kill.

A pair of boots walked by the closet door and Amelia gave out a frightened shriek. Abraham quickly covered her mouth and hoped that the strangers had not heard her. But he was wrong.

There was a few words the children didn't understand, but then the door was forced opened and the children stared speechless up at the invader.

He was a man with short black hair and brown, serious eyes. He had a sword resting on his hip and a gun in his arms, which he pointed at them. The children held their breath, but the man hesitated. He only stared at the children a long moment, then he put down the gun.

A taller, blond man walked up to the closet door and glanced inside. He and the man with the gun exchanged a glance and spoke to the other in words the children didn't understand. The blond man spoke.

"Children are innocent. Ve can't kill zhem. Let zhem go, Japan. Zhey schtill have a life to live."

Did he just say that in English? Did he mean what he said about letting the children live?

One soldier took out a gun and pointed it to the children, but the blond man took the gun away.

"Nein! Ve leave zhem alone!"

"Zhey're zhe enemy!" the soldier complained.

"Und zhey're schtill young und innocent!" the blond man frowned and shoved the soldier away. The soldier grumbled and muttered in another language, but he left. The man known as Japan put up his gun and nodded to the blond man's wishes.

"Let's go," the blond man said and turned away from the closet.

"Stay away from them!" came a voice. The two men turned and saw America standing behind them. His hair was messed up and dirt covered his face. There were scratches on his arms and forehead with some blood. He had been in battle.

"Daddy!" the children cried with joy. This wasn't the time for a happy reunion.

"Despite what you see, Mr. America, we are not going to kill your children. Instead, we will ret them rive." Japan told him.

"Save your words, Japan," America glared. "You stay away from my children! I won't let you take them away from me! Now you and Germany leave! Don't ever come back here again or it may get ugly!"

"Ve'll meet again. Soon," Germany glared back and he and Japan left without anymore argument.

America watched them leave before walking up to his children.

"Are you little dudes okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, Daddy," Abraham said, "T-they let us go." America held his children close.

"I won't let them come near you again, I promise!" then he started crying.

"I was so worried when I saw them with you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry you have to live through this!"

Seeing their father cry was a first with the children, but they started crying too. They were so relieved to see their father again. They were so glad they were safe. At least for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

A soft whimper awoke Amelia and she felt something wet touch her face. She opened her eyes and saw Hero snuggling beside her. Amelia could see the gentle, concerned look in his brown eyes. She hugged his neck and buried her face in his golden fur.

"I hate dreaming about World War Two. I hate those memories," she said quietly. Hero licked her face again, as if trying to comfort her. Amelia managed a smile and kissed his black nose.

"Thanks, boy." She rested her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. The images wouldn't go away, however, and she found it difficult to go back to sleep. Instead she lied awake and petted Hero's fur. Maybe if she just lied there for a few minutes, her body will be reminded of being tired and she'll fall back to sleep. She glanced at the clock on her desk beside her bed and saw that it was 3:15 AM. The room was quiet, except for the AC turning on outside her door and Hero's soft breathing. The cool air that began to circulate in her room was a bit refreshing. Maybe because she felt warm. She knew that some people will have bad dreams if they get too hot, maybe that's why she was dreaming about the past? Or maybe her mind wanted to be mean and scare her half to death?

She must have fallen asleep eventually, because the next thing she knew was hearing Andy giggling as he climbed onto her bed.

"Sissy! Wake up, Wake up, wake up!" he cried as he started bouncing on the bed. Amelia groaned and moved her pillow over her head. Andy crawled over to where his sister buried her face and lifted the pillow, smiling as he saw her sleepy face.

"Wake up!" he insisted. Amelia sighed heavily and forced her eyes open to look up at him.

"I didn't sleep well, Andy. Leave me alone, I'm tired," Amelia said as she pulled the sheets over her face and turned on her other side.

"Come on!" Andy said as he grabbed her hand and pulled.

"No..."

"You had all night to sleep," Andy frowned. Amelia found herself staring at her adopted little brother. He wanted her to get up, most likely so she can play with him she figured. Or maybe because he didn't want her to get in trouble with their dad about her being lazy.

"Okay," she said, giving in. Andy smiled and ran out the room.

"Yay! Amelia's awake!"

Amelia was quiet during breakfast and she knew her dad noticed. But he said nothing. Abraham nudged his sister.

"You're quiet. Are you being a Sleepyhead today?" Amelia frowned.

"No, I'm just not in the mood to talk today. Is there something wrong with that?"

"You're usually a chatterbox. Let me guess: someone tried to hit on you again?"

"It has nothing to do with boys. I just don't feel like talking," Amelia mumbled.

"Aw, come on-"

"Abraham," America interrupted, "leave her alone, please."

"Whatever," Abraham mumbled, shrugging. No one said anything to Amelia during the rest of breakfast.

Amelia decided to ask her father about it. She knew he didn't like to mention her, but Amelia had to know the truth about what happened to her mother. However, when she asked him about her, he shrugged.

"No one really knows," he told her.

"But you must know something. Please, Dad, if you know anything, then please tell me," Amelia said. America stared at her a long moment before he answered.

"Well, there are various theories. One suggests that she crashed her plane, the Electra, into the Pacific and commuted suicide. But others believe that she and Fred Noonan had landed on an uninhibited island farther away from their destination. Others also believe that the plane was also not full on fuel, so they crashed in the ocean," he then clinched his fists. "One report even goes as far as believing that she was a spay for President Roosevelt and got captured by Japanese troops. Then they forced her to broadcast herself as 'Tokyo Rose' to American Gls during World War 2! If she was a spy, I would have known about it!"

He forced himself to calm down and turned away.

"But recently, in the last few years they have found evidence on islands. Back in 2012, they found a jar of freckle cream and other findings. But last year, in 2014, researchers at the International Group for Historic Aircraft Recovery found a fragment of the Electra. But to give you a complete answer, no one knows."

"Oh," Amelia said as she hung her head. Then she smiled a bit. "Why don't we go there? Maybe we'll find something that they overlooked?"

"At this point, I only hope we had time travel. Then we could go back and solve the mystery for good. But I'm not even sure if time travel is even possible, and I don't know if it will ever be."

"So you're just going to give up?"

"For all we know, all the evidence could be false and belong to someone else. No one is going to stop looking, even if it's in vain."

"But...I want to help look!" Amelia insisted. "You said once before that you'll never stop looking for her, so I won't either!"

America smiled.

"You know, you remind me of her sometimes. What am I going to do with you?" he rubbed the back of his head and nodded a moment later.

"Alright, let's keep on looking together. Even if it still may be years before we find any solid evidence, that doesn't mean we should give up."

"Of course!" Amelia said, showing a fists pump. America held her close.

"Thank you, Amelia. I think you've given me hope again."

Amelia smiled as she held him close. She felt tears sting her eyes, but she fought them back. She wasn't going to start crying until she found out for sure what happened to Amelia Earhart.

AMELIA JONES END


End file.
